【授翻】If I'm gonna fall in love by Colubrina
by Tess-Sunny
Summary: Summary：德拉科有个他坠入爱河的对象所需一切的清单。她得是美丽的，端庄的，出身于一个很好的家庭。她得是个他父母会喜欢的人，一个他朋友会接受的人。但如果他一直纠缠于与波特浓密头发的好友的争论之中，他又要怎样遇见这位完美的姑娘呢？ONE SHOT.


德拉科伸出腿，左右欣赏着他的鞋子。【净亮，尖头，精妙至极。】当他再抬头时，布雷斯有趣地向他展示了自己的整个眼白，德拉科怒发冲冠，"什么？"

【原文为：Polished,pointed,perfect.】

"你真不可思议。"布雷斯说，"战争已经结束了，你又是社会的宠儿，所有的恶行都被原谅了，而你所关心的一切却是衣服和投机。"

这不是德拉科第一次听到这样的抱怨了，尽管那通常来自他的母亲。"当事关伦敦交易所的时候就不是投机了。"德拉科说，"这是生意。"

"去找个姑娘。"站起来时，布雷斯建议道，继续着他那不受欢迎的德拉科母亲式的转变。在他可以在冗长而单调的对话中添加一些对孙辈们的要求前他不幸把自己送出了门，而随着愤怒在他身上蠕动，德拉科在他朋友身后甩上了门。不过他认为他的母亲和他的朋友并不完全错误。他年轻，富有，而现在是时候去找个懂得社交，在他怀里又光彩照人的妻子了。他抽出一张羊皮纸，开始列出一个妻子必备品质的清单。

"漂亮。"他自言自语着。"而且要有礼貌。来自一个会被教导如何社交的家庭。"

最后一样他想要的东西是只能从一双漂亮的眼睛中所领会到的。并不是说他不满足于一位古典美人，但这位美人得知道她的位置，得知道如何在权利的走廊中优雅地移动。她得知道要逢迎哪一位能让他爬得更高，她得知道又要去培养谁。他的父母得喜欢她。她可不能仅仅只有一张漂亮的脸蛋儿。他低头看向他的清单，点了点头。他那天恰好要去参加一个鸡尾酒会，一个完全为慈善事业的募捐会。他为他的票花了250加隆。那里的任何一个女孩都会在合适的那一类里的。

...…

"谁放你进来的？"

德拉科才刚刚进入餐厅的门，当然还没来得及接起一杯饮品，而此时他却捕捉到一个不那么令人愉快却又熟悉的浓密头发的脑袋，那显然只能属于波特的好友。当她看到他时，赫敏·格兰杰不悦地撅起嘴，正巧回应了他。至少她穿着得体，但她头发还是一团乱麻。

"我是被邀请的。"她说道，她的话紧张而僵硬，而他有些幸灾乐祸的快感，明白她并不是很适应这种社交。在他抛出一句她真是活该的尖锐讽刺之前，她补充道："我假设你得买你自己的票吧？"而他大张着嘴，目瞪口呆。

她微笑起来，恶意却未减少半分。她随意从路过的侍者那拿过两杯香槟，递给他一杯，以嘲弄同情的语气开口："我知道不是每个人都会得到这些事情的邀请的，但你的票价肯定会有个好去处的。"

他用手里的饮品给自己弄来了点思考回答的时间。而他所给出的回答是："马尔福们一直都是慈善家。"

她对此哼了一声，而他当然明白这像马一样的声音意味着，开始了一个即将而来的谩骂，对，他的家族出现在各种各样慈善事业的捐赠者名单上，但这只是因为他们可以为自己买来政治影响力，而他是否曾在这么多钱中不考虑他自己可能会如何受益地给出过一个纳特？

这些尖锐的话刺伤了他的耳朵，但他不能让那样的指控还没被回应过便溜过他的身边，于是他开始列举他和他捐赠过的那些许多、许多的事情，用他的手指扳出一条条要点，而坚持要她解释如何，例如说，圣戈芒的狼人医疗年度呼吁，可能会给他们的任何一员带来任何好处。"人们厌恶狼人。"当他为她拉开桌边的椅子时他这样说着，侍者们已在分发蔫软的沙拉，紧跟着的必然是鸡。她坐下，机械地谢了他，之后又继续着只是因为他的家族在慈善捐赠上的机智不意味着这是他们不感兴趣的话题。他们在沙拉时争论，他们在同意鸡肉和米毫无味道时争论，他们在白色蛋糕的糖霜多的连德拉科喜好甜食的牙都被甜掉了时争论，她对他举桨在一些小学的孩子们的举办的拍卖会上竞价嗤之以鼻。当他赢下了那纸糊的，用他所见过最糟糕的蓝色做成的项链时，她要求知道他是否计划在生日时把它赠给他的母亲。

德拉科瞧着那一小块不幸珠宝，努力想象他母亲戴着它的情景。他的脑子没能描绘出那幅画面。那真是不可想象。赫敏的坏笑扩大了，就好像她因为他妈妈很有品位就以某种方式赢了什么一样，而他转过来，带着他能聚集的每一盎司殷勤开口道，"我希望您能屈尊接受这小小礼物，作为我有多享受我们在一起的这个夜晚的象征。"

她脸上的呆若木鸡和难以置信令他一直沾沾自喜，直到在他打开他卧室里的灯时，他意识到他花了一整晚时间与那个恐怖的女巫争论并因此没有碰到一位单身合适的潜在妻子。

呃，下周五是霍格沃茨年度校友舞会，那里肯定会有某位可以成为像他这样的男人所要求的那种妻子的人。某个有礼的人。某个端庄的人。某个漂亮的人。

某个一点儿也不像格兰杰的人。

...…

今年的霍格沃茨校友会正为图书馆特别馆藏筹集资金，然后呢，因格兰杰对于他只在能获益时捐钱的指控而被深深刺痛的德拉科决定赠给学校半打价值连城的书，而且约定它们只能被标为一位匿名捐赠人所赠。格兰杰会因她的自以为是而呛住的，因为，很显然，他可是个更好的男人。

他对在这次活动上找到一个完美妻子报以极大的期望。霍格沃茨对'校友'的定义非常开明，而那些战争一在酝酿就被她们的父母送到布斯巴顿的女孩们也受邀前来。"我们所有的前学生都是霍格沃茨大家庭的一员。"麦格在联合邀请和筹款呼吁中这样写道。"而不仅仅只是那些最后一年与我们一起接受正规教育的学生。"他听说萨利•安妮•派克斯会在这里，而他看过一张她最近的照片。青春期真是美好，德拉科有十足的把握他可以引诱她进行第一次约会，而一旦他完成第一次约会，第二次能有多难？

带着脑子里这个卓越计划，他到达了霍格沃茨，环顾四周试图寻找迷人的派克斯小姐。然而他反而看见了赫敏•格兰杰。她用某种东西把自己的头发挽起来，有几缕悄然溜出，沿着她完全可以被描述成'天鹅似的'脖颈上的线条翩然起舞。她把一个丑的可怕的蓝色手工制品系在天鹅似的脖子上。多让人一言难尽的审美观啊！他必须得去评论一番。

"那，"他询问着，用一根修长的手指戳着其中一个蓝色的团块，"是什么？"

"请原谅，"她冲她在浪费时间的空气说道，当德拉科等待着她糟糕装束的解释时，"这是个项链，马尔福。我凑巧喜欢它，而且它和我的裙子很配。"

他看着她穿的礼服，成功发出一阵预计中的嗤笑声，但真相是她相当正确。项链与蓝色丝绸完美地契合，勾勒描摹出她的曲线。在他可以转身重新去找他那更重要得多的萨利•安妮时，格兰杰开始抱怨起没人将她改革课程的建议当真。学校只是继续这么随便应付着。她一边说着，一边拉住他的胳膊，硬逼他对着一本她从桌子挑出的书，在他面前挥舞。他成功在她来回摇晃着那本书时分辨出它那无聊到可怕的标题：办学成绩下降的统计表与粗略分析。"举个例子，"她在他躲避着一个异常热烈的文本波时这么说着，"没人该用一头鹰头马身有翼兽来给学生们上课，不管它在教授面前的表现可能会有多可爱。"

"麻烦你再说一次？"德拉科不完全确定他听到的是对的。

她怒视着他，"并不是所有你父母应付的方式都让人可以接受，你明白的。在一种紧张的情况下因一种动物表现得像个动物而把它放倒是不对的，但你不该在课堂上使用危险的动物。一位学生因教师低估风险而受袭，这理由足够改变一些事了。"

德拉科还没喝过什么，但他的大脑已开始飞速旋转了。她继续进行着关于她是如何仅仅为这个问题写了多长的小短文和她甚至自己出版了一些小册子，但依然没人将她的忧虑当真。等在他一手端着一杯添加过的香槟，另一手拿着一盘满载所经过的开胃小菜时，他发现他自己赞同她，而且不仅仅只是因为她看起来对他还是个孩子时曾被伤害的事感到相当冒犯。

"嗯，"他提议着，但只是为了在她停下讲话的时间长到足够让他打断插入他自己的主意时显得客气有礼，"我很确定你对保护怪兽也有着很多痛苦的经历。"

她有。她在乐队开始演奏的时候非常详细地列出它们，而令他从她的臂弯中挣脱出来的举措实在是尴尬到不能这么做，因此他放下他的饮品，把她的东西从她手里拿出来递给侍者，接着引着她来到了舞池里。第三支舞时，她红了脸，她的眼睛在闪光，而他瞥见了讨厌的西奥多•诺特和一个正全神贯注地听着他每一个字的肯定就是萨利•安妮的女孩，他的心猛地一沉。他又浪费了一个夜晚，和格兰杰，对，她可以优美地起舞，而且，对，在她的礼服中看上去不可思议的漂亮，但她就仅仅不是个合适的妻子。她在整个演讲中都对霍格沃茨妙不可言的教育嗤之以鼻。她在西比尔•特里劳妮就建设预言藏书发表一个短小漫谈的演讲时用手肘轻推着他，还翻着白眼。他回给她坏笑，很高兴他们对那个老酒鬼有着一致的看法，然后在麦格教授对一位'希望保持匿名但如何如何赠给了霍格沃茨一些真正卓越非凡书籍以开展为图书馆征募基金的捐赠者'表达感谢时一直盯着她。

她的眼睛闪过一丝快乐的火光，在她用一声叹息承认她就是那么爱书前开心地冲这消息鼓起掌。德拉科观察着她嘴角的一粒雀斑在她微笑时上扬的方式，想知道她是否明白那有多妩媚迷人。它当然比那些某人很明显决定的，提醒他们所有学生时代的馅饼更妩媚迷人。它确实是的。它提醒德拉科他曾经是怎样期待他母亲的爱心包裹的送达，因为霍格沃茨的食物实在太糟糕了。

鉴于格兰杰是如何用她的叉子轻轻拨动她的东西的，她似乎同样不安。"它总比鸡腿要好。"德拉科说道，这让她再次微笑起来，并让那雀斑移动着，而他在整个晚餐都保持着源源不断的玩笑，只为与她智慧相匹敌和看到当他说出一些特别聪明的话时奖励给他的微笑的那份愉悦。

当他把白色围巾挂在一个小精灵晚上需要清理的钩子上时，德拉科把它看作一个十分开心的夜晚，远比他所预计的要开心得多得多。他没能成功联系到派克斯小姐，但如果她足够愚钝到认为无声无息的西奥有趣，那不管怎样她很可能并不是很适合他。他需要一个可以跟上他节奏的妻子。婚姻太长了，可不能再那么无趣。

嗯，下周会有个她母亲为妇女援助协会主办的茶杯拍卖会。当然，他的母亲，在所有人之中，会只邀请合适而聪明的女性，而她已通知他他要为她的拍卖会工作。他会在一个下午遇见每一位来自良好家庭的未婚的，年轻的女性。这会很有效率，而无论哪一个得到他的青睐，他都会请他母亲为他们安排一次见面。

为他给自己的妻子问题找到了一个解决方案而高兴着，德拉科爬上床，心里回忆着赫敏•格兰杰的雀斑。

...…

德拉科站在马尔福庄园的主门厅的售票桌后，脸上挂着一个随着下午逐渐消逝而越来越痛苦的微笑。他母亲把他分配去卖票，命令他将把买家的名字施法呈现在每张手工印制的方形羊皮纸，她决定称作'票'的东西上。每张花费十加隆，而当每个女巫拿了五张，或十张，或甚至二十张时，德拉科拿过她的硬币，用魔法让票显示出她的名字。

他假设那是一种很好的了解英国每个富有女巫的名字的方法。

他只是太过无聊了。

到第十五的年轻女巫时，他想将一个冰袋按在他抽痛的脑袋上。她们咯咯笑着。她们冲他眨动着睫毛，看上去真没什么了不起的，就好像她们把灰尘弄到自己眼里了一样。她们还傻笑着。

这一切都那么老套而呆板。在英国的所有优秀家庭中就没有一个单身女巫有足够的智慧数清她自己的硬币，这可能吗？他知道他很富有。他知道他很迷人。他知道，就算有战争，他依旧被算作一个'捕手'。他只是没有意识到他有多不喜欢所有的这种将女巫们，包括他的母亲，变成善于奉承的马屁精的方式，直到这个冗长而单调乏味的下午。傻笑着的善于奉承的马屁精。自从他决定要找个妻子开始，他已经在每个他去过的活动上与赫敏•格兰杰浪费了那么多时间以至于他都还没有和一个称心如意的姑娘真正度过什么时间。在格兰杰到来的时候，他太感激某个人—任何人—那个不会对他温软低语的人了，以至于他都没法停下对谁邀请的她或她为什么会同意要来的琢磨。

"格兰杰。"他在她走向桌子，手中拿着钱袋时说道。"在房子里。你想要多少。"

她趴在桌上摸索一个脸颊的吻。"马尔福。"她说道，"见到你可真令人愉快。我本以为你会找到一种方法避免这种小小的活动的。"

他做了个鬼脸，卷起他的嘴，与当他咬到一个酸酸的橙子的模样别无二致。"母亲。"他说，"我是个相当潦草，但不与她吵架的人。"他开始将她的名字变到票上。"五张可以吗，格兰杰？"

"我真的只想要一张。"她说。她听起来有点尴尬，而他震惊地看到淡淡的红色爬上了她的脖颈。"十加隆有点过分，但我觉得回绝邀请不太好，而且，嗯，我没带—"

他把她的名字变在十张上，在她能够对她冗长乏味又不怎重要的贫穷大作解释前令她陷入沉寂。"真的，"他说，"这是我的荣幸。只要试着回来跟我讲话这样我就不用不得不花多于必要的时间听阿斯托利亚•格林格拉斯用她那令人痛苦的口音讲她的法语有多么多么优秀就好了。"她似乎正要辩驳，但她的名字已经显示在羊皮纸方格里了，而他耸耸肩就好像意味着它不可能改变一样，于是她对他露出一个微笑，然后走向纳西莎•马尔福派对的竞争之中。

他望着她，伸长脖子看着她走向他母亲堆放琐碎小东西的那张桌子。重点不在于实际上赢下你拍卖的什么旧书或或者亚麻手帕。重点在于被别人看到赢得了它，表明你对du jour的事业做出了贡献。大多数的拍卖赢家甚至不会自找麻烦把她们的奖品带回家。一个美人鱼小雕像年年都会出场，而且从没离开过。赫敏在那张桌上犹豫了一会儿，随后把她的十张票全丢进了一本书前的杯子里。

德拉科微笑起来。她可真容易预测。只要给那女人一本旧书她就会开心的。他从不用不得不琢磨如何得到像她一样的人。而她也会阅读它们，很可能还会为每个要点争辩。人群吞没了她，众多女性都渴望与这位穿着时髦绿色长袍的聪明漂亮的战争女英雄讲话。他多么赞赏她是如何将原本不得不是地狱的东西变成个人影响力的方式啊。她还没让她的霍格沃茨课程改革通过，但他确信那只是时间问题。

站在桌边他面前的女孩咳嗽了一声，而德拉科又将他的注意力集中在买过高价格的票上了。克拉丽丝•赛尔温把腰弯的可真低，他在她快速写下她的名字时都可以向下看到她的长袍了，而他飞快地瞥了一眼闹钟，看看他到底还需要容忍这一切多久。

...…

在最后一位女巫离开前，德拉科的头痛的都快爆炸了。他收好票，抓过一杯半醉含羞草喝了下去，就好像会有什么用一样。美人鱼雕像被再次留下，他把它捡起来，用一只手掂量着它的重量。这比他预计的要重，而他越是凑近了观察它，它就越显丑陋。"你真是永远也摆脱不了它了。"他对他母亲说。

她就好像这小雕像很臭一般皱皱鼻子，随后冲他挥手，告诉他别再跟那堆残骸纠缠不清了，小精灵会来处理的。她让自己坐在一张扶手椅上，仰起头，"提醒我一下我为什么每年都要这么做？"她问。

"你对濒危魔法生物的深切担忧？"德拉科问。他在她脚边的地板上坐好，叹了口气，手里依然拿着美人鱼，"母亲，"他开口。她发出一阵鼓励的声响。"似乎我该结婚了。"

她发出另一阵鼓励的声响，就好像这消息令人开心，但并不重要。就好像她没有花费若干年的时间对他提出各种他已经置若罔闻又谨小慎微的关于让她抱上孙辈的建议一样。德拉科瞥了一眼，认出她脸上礼貌的温和表情。这意味着，'你总算是找回了自己的理智。'

"今天这里有许多可爱的年轻女士。"她说，语气依旧温和。

"我列了个清单。"他告诉她。她扬眉，礼貌的提问。"不是名字，"他补充，"妻子的必备品质。"

她也许极小声嘟囔了一句'耐心'，但他并不完全确定。他从口袋里找出清单，已经打开又折叠过好几次的清单，递给她。她一本正经地读完它，然后说道，"你似乎漏掉了好多东西。"

"我不想太挑剔，"德拉科说。

纳西莎以他做了什么小男孩才会做的蠢事一般的方式斜睨了他一眼，接着不知从哪拿过一副眼镜，把它架在鼻梁上。"'漂亮。端庄。有礼。'我还看到你加上了，'聪颖'。"

"嗯，对，"德拉科说。

"年轻的格林格拉斯小姐符合这里的一切。"纳西莎指出这一点。

德拉科想了想阿斯托利亚，接着环顾四周开始寻找周围还有没有他能灌下的饮品。"她笑的太傻。"他说。

纳西莎点点头，好像这确实有点道理。"当然。"她说。

"我想要一个像你一样完美的妻子。"他说。他确实很崇拜她，尽管他被逼无奈要在派对上卖票。

"端庄？"纳西莎问道，紧随其后的是一阵猛烈的咳嗽。德拉科半起身要查看她的情况，但她喘着气说着她很好，她只是需要一些时间，于是他又坐回去。她一重拾对自己的控制就开口道，"赛尔温女孩呢？"

德拉科想象着克拉丽丝在他面前弯腰，她的绳结滑开，让他能一路看到她的肚脐，然后发了个抖。"我不会称她端庄，"他说。"或者聪颖。"不过她确实，他得承认，在内衣的选择上有绝佳的品味。

"那学校里的那个小朋友呢？"纳西莎说，"那个你以前总是叽叽喳喳抱怨竟然有勇气考出比你高的分数的呢？"

"格兰杰？"德拉科冲这个想法卷起嘴唇，"她是…我并不认为你会认可她的。"他说。

纳西莎闭上眼，头向后仰去，那一刻她看起来十分苍老，而德拉科忆起她已经历两场而非一场战争，看过一个姐妹被逐出家门，另一个的死亡，在家中招待一个怪物，却没让任何零星的想法偷溜出声。她的手在她摘下眼镜把它放好时轻微地颤抖，而她的肌肤突然看起来就像一张面巾纸一样脆弱。"我非常希望你能在婚姻里幸福，德拉科，"她说，"也许在你所有生存、成功的阴谋诡计中，你已经忘记了，你，同样，也有权利和自己的妻子一起幸福。"

"我不知道您什么意思，"他说，"您还好吗？"

她的一只手滑过他的脸颊，他靠向那片冰冷，干燥的肌肤。"要幸福，"她说，"你走进房间时会寻找她的身影，你看见她时会流露微笑，你会想要展平她的道路，让她的旅途更加顺利，而她会是你的战士，你的后盾，把这些也列进你的清单里。"

德拉科低头看着美人鱼。有些白痴把小小的金球黏上去做它的眼睛，让这家伙的眼神凶恶疯狂。"我甚至都找不到一个出身名门，又端庄漂亮不会让我脑震荡的人。"他把美人鱼放下，站起来，亲吻母亲的手背。"我该去看看今天的营业报告了。"他说。

她点头。在她开口前，他已经走到了门边，那声'德拉科'让他顺从地转身。"我会认可任何能让你幸福的人。"

他盯着她看了一会儿，随后点点头，回到他的办公室喝下一杯止痛魔药，开始阅读国际麻瓜报纸，生意，或者说投机，就像布雷斯说的那样，如果你想要做好，在每个世界里都得有一把刷子，而他在很久以前就决定他会做的非常好。与修好坏掉的消失柜相比，理解生意上的错综复杂简直就是小儿科。他打开Les Echos，把他的妻子问题推到一边。两天后有一场魁地奇慈善比赛，而他肯定能找到某个被他骑扫帚的方式吸引的人。

而且，考虑到她在所有地方都出现过，格兰杰肯定也会在那的。他可以问问她是否享受他母亲的派对。只是出于礼貌而已。

...…

格兰杰不在。那女巫肯定是被傲慢无礼冲昏了头脑才不来参加【圣戈芒的年度魁地奇锦标赛】。对，这只是她不知该如何举止端庄的证据。每一个人都会来。每一个人。德拉科对着阿斯托利亚•格林格拉斯尽可能礼貌地微笑着，她正说着可能是'早安'或者也可能是'faire I'andouille'的什么东西。她的家庭教师肯定让她受到的那点指令都溜到九霄云外去了。他持续交谈着-用英语-在比赛开始前，并且希望她能注意到他一直越过她的肩膀，试图寻找那根本无法被隐藏的浓密到荒谬的头发。

【原文为： 's Annual Pro-Am Quidditch Tournament.但我不懂Pro-Am是什么…qwq】

他花费了整场比赛的大部分时间瞥向人群努力寻找格兰杰而没有仔细寻找金色飞贼。然而，同样更偏爱傻瓜的命运给了他一个飞吻。正当他发现波特-今年没有飞行，也因此德拉科得到了一次找球手的机会-和他娶的那个可怕的姜红色的韦斯莱时，金色飞贼从他面前疾驰而过。他眨了两下眼，一把抓住，然后又看向了波特。那男人为他欢呼，但格兰杰显而易见，没有出席。如果她有，她也会在那的。

多么令人遗憾啊。

布雷斯在赛后找到他，一掌拍在他的肩上。"干得漂亮，马尔福，"他说，"他们第一次让你做找球手，你就几乎要破了抓飞贼的记录。"

德拉科耸耸肩。他发觉自己很难集中于这本该是胜利的一刻上，真奇怪。布雷斯开始询问他是否还好，随后仔细研究了他的眼神，接着开始偷笑。"她是谁？"他问，"我猜她今天不在？"

"我不知道你在说些什么。"德拉科说。他摇摇布雷斯的手，大步穿过人群走向更衣室，他可以在那儿洗个澡，然后回家。他有很多文件要读，很多报告要归档，还有很多邀请函要分类。他的生活很忙碌。他的生活也很成功。比他所想的还要更胜一筹。比他应得的还要更胜一筹，真的。他冲掉比赛的汗水，把金色飞贼丢进包里。他在离开的路上冲波特点头。他忽略掉布雷斯和西奥多把头靠在一起，像一对年长的女佣人喝茶时一般窃窃私语。他的生活很不错。

真的。

他很好。

他不需要任何人。整个找老婆的想法简直荒唐至极。他是被布雷斯和他母亲和她想要孙辈的愿望刺激到了。他只要…找个【侏儒蒲】。找个侏儒蒲，把它命名为克莱姆就好了。

【原文为：Pygmy Puff】

...…

布雷斯整整容忍了一个小时德拉科在他们交谈时一直不停环顾房间的恶劣行径。最后他说："这就是为什么潘西和我决定以在魔法部大庭举行裸体婚礼的方式让我们的爱广为人知。"

"真棒。"德拉科说。他低头看着手里的酒杯。"你觉得我能弄杯更好的酒吗？300加隆来这该死的晚会，他们却让我喝这种玩意儿。"

西奥窃笑着用手肘轻推布雷斯。"我能做伴郎吗？"

"当然不行。你的捐款对裸体婚礼来说可不够让人印象深刻。"

德拉科冲他们俩眨眼。"啥？"他问。

"啥？"布雷斯模仿他。他大模大样地环顾整个房间。韦斯莱女孩很明显，正挂在波特的胳膊上。西奥的金发怪人正和某人在潘趣酒碗边争论着什么。所有显眼的候选人都在场，在另一场战争纪念会上尽职的出席，因此他没能找出德拉科到底在找谁。除非…

"见鬼了，"他说，"是格兰杰。"

德拉科的姿势立刻由散漫变得警觉起来，他的一只手滑进发间。

"赫敏来了？"西奥斜睨着布雷斯。"她告诉卢娜她今晚得工作到很晚。一些关于有人填错了什么的东西的事情，而现在她晚到了？"

"不，你个白痴。"布雷斯说，"她不在这儿。马尔福爱上格兰杰了。这就是他整晚一直假装听我们讲话，实则一直在寻找的人。"

西奥伸手过去拍打着德拉科的胳膊，还打起手势，让那一直在摆架子的男人眯起眼睛，向他们发射一记记眼刀。布雷斯几乎快控制不住他的笑声了。他希望是个不错的人，但这，显然超出了他敢期待的范围。"她没来，"他说，"比起在一场毫无意义的慈善聚会上对饮，她可有更好的事情要做。"

"我没有爱上赫敏•格兰杰。"德拉科•马尔福顽固地说。

"很好，"西奥说，"因为那女人有张马脸。"

布雷斯震惊了一秒，随后坏笑着补充道，"而她也没那么聪明，真的。只不过是那些在学校里能得到好成绩的人，但也就这样罢了。"

德拉科的肩膀僵硬起来，他咬牙切齿，但什么都没说。

"而且，"西奥说，"你懂的，"

"麻瓜出身嘛，"布雷斯像在舞台上一样低语，"这就不行。"

德拉科的脸开始涨的越来越红，他的手指大力握紧他的酒杯，直到他的骨节开始泛白。

"但这又不是什么问题，"西奥说，"因为，如你所说，你又没爱上她。"

德拉科深吸一口气。

"我听说她跟维克多•克鲁姆在一起呢。"布雷斯补充。

"你们这群卑鄙小人，"德拉科从牙缝里挤出这几个词，"赫敏•格兰杰是位讨人喜欢，聪明诙谐，而且可爱的女人。"

他把自己的酒杯放在经过的托盘上，动作大力决断的让宴会负责人都蹒跚着瞪着他，而他已经转过身，大步离开他的朋友们，走出了门口。"好像我很关心你们俩怎么想的一样。"他喃喃着，从衣架上一把拽下他的外套，把一个加隆丢进小费盒里。"差劲的，近亲繁殖的势利眼，真是天生一对儿。"

在他身后，西奥用牙咬着他的舌尖，揣测着离开的马尔福。"赫敏真的在跟克鲁姆见面？"他问布雷斯。

布雷斯哼了一声。"克鲁姆是gay，"他说。面对西奥的惊讶声，他坏笑着补充道，"我早该知道的。他可以出现在我和潘西的裸体婚礼上而不使自己蒙羞。"

西奥呷了一口他的饮品，说了句不带一丝真正怒火的"卧槽"，接着问道，"他知道她在哪工作吗？"

布雷斯耸肩。"我见鬼的怎么会知道。"他说，"关我屁事。"

...…

赫敏咬着下唇，伴随着一声绝望的咕哝，将她潦草写下的备忘录推到一边。她已经在这上面耗了一整天，努力想让一周的努力在几个小时内开花结果。如果她能碰到扎查瑞安•史密斯，她可能会直接杀掉他。不过他消失了也挺好，可以让她翘掉另一场似乎要充满她整个成年生活的无休无止的慈善活动。

循着刚刚那个想法，她拿起今天活动的邀请函。这不是那种她能付得起的。她自从毕业后就学到，慈善家们通常做的不太好，而做一名战争英雄则可以免去付账。不过这并没有为她买下通向一条又一条的奢华事务的路。通常她会很高兴能翘掉它们。糟糕的食物，糟糕的酒，糟糕的演讲。【她挺抱歉错过了这一场，特别是在纳西莎•马尔福为她付了入场费，而赫敏震惊地发现她的这一举动似乎并没有什么阴谋诡计的时候。】她其实挺乐意能再次看到德拉科的。

【原文：She'd been a bit sorry to miss this one,especially since Narcissa Malfoy had paid for her admission in a move Hermione found shockingly lacking in subtlety for the woman.】

她为自己那样的想法大笑出声。她不太确定他从什么时候起从'马尔福'变成了'德拉科'，但就是这样。也许是从她意识到自己很期待与他的智慧比拼的时候，或许也可能是在他忽略掉一整派对对他展示bra的女孩，整晚都看着她的时候。不过，就是在那些时刻中的某刻，它们变成了他的名字。

她叹息着把邀请函放下，又把文件拉回面前。她得把这个弄好。工作第一。

当门打开的时候她抬起头，想告诉门卫别来办公室打扰她，她会晚点儿到，却只看到德拉科•马尔福站在那儿。

"你怎么通过安检进来的？"她问了个相当愚蠢的问题。她的脑子似乎和嘴巴断线了，因为她无法理解德拉科•马尔福在这儿做什么，在她的办公室，穿着他的袍子好看的简直引人犯罪。他的外套搭在一只胳膊上，他环顾想找个地方把它放下，而她无力地指向一个堆满了她本打算上周归还的书的椅子。

"你不在派对。"他说。那件外套，那件有着优美昂贵的羊毛的外套，正安放在她破烂的椅子上，离她的手指仅仅几英尺距离。她很确定它很柔软。

"我得工作。"她低头看着她的提案，批准一些她自己都记不得的东西。植物，毒物，某些进口产品。这个是关于食肉书的吗？当她再次抬起头，德拉科正单膝跪地，在她面前举起一个小小的盒子。

她坐下来，却错开了她的椅子，随着一声响亮的'哎哟'，重重地摔在了地板上。

他从桌子边飞快地爬过来，却被一摞文件夹绊了一下，双手撑地落在她面前。盒子向前翻滚着，刚好砸在她的脚腕。"你还好吗？"他问。

"嗯，"她说。她努力不要显得太尴尬与难堪。谁动了她的椅子？她感觉蠢透了。盒子里显然不是她一瞬间以为的东西。她可能读了太多那样的小说，当英雄递给女人一个小盒子时，那是一个求婚。她和德拉科还没熟到那种地步呢。盒子里可能是她落在他母亲茶杯拍卖会的什么东西吧。她想不出那能是什么，特别是当他舔着下唇，不确定地盯着她的时候。

"你确定？"他趴在她面前，脸离她只有几英尺。"听起来摔得很痛。"

"你也摔了。"她说。

"确实。"他同意。

"你还好吧？"她希望他能不要再这样舔嘴唇了。这让她将注意力集中于她该如何站起来，帮他起来，查明他为什么过来变得非常困难。

"我觉得还行。"他说。

他们的鼻子碰在一起，他小声咒骂着，接着贴上了她的嘴唇，她尝到了酒的味道。她桌边的文件夹落的到处都是，里面的文件洒了一地。她脑子里一部分知道在周一早上她需要找什么东西时她会真的很讨厌发生这样的事，但剩余的那部分什么都不在乎，因为她正在亲吻德拉科•马尔福，混账，白鼬，精英，并且她很高兴地发现，他在一些她在学校里并没有考虑过的方面很有天赋。

她把马尼拉纸文件夹和羊皮纸推开，打破了这个吻。

"嗨，"他说。

她以为她停止了呼吸。她以为她再也不会感到心脏如此剧烈的跳动，在这充斥了那些让她害怕，又令她兴奋的事的一生中。她张嘴想说些什么，但一个音节也没发出来。她所能做的一切就是像个白痴一样冲他微笑。

"你翘掉了派对，"他说，"我想你了。"

"它们都一样，那些派对，"她说。她向前移动，而他想给她的那个盒子落到了她的大腿下面，她把它拿出来，眯起眼观察它。"无聊，我是说。"

"是啊。"德拉科说。他们俩似乎都不知道该说些什么。在周五的深夜，坐在她办公室的地板上亲吻德拉科•马尔福夺走了赫敏通常能言善辩的技能，而他似乎同样孤立无援。她该回吻他吗？问问活动怎么样了？在她决定之前他问道："你要打开它吗？"

她笨拙地摸索着打开它。盖子并不想打开，搭扣似乎纹丝不动，当她最终把它揭开时，她真的有那么一刻停止了呼吸。她的心脏，不知怎的，移到了她的嗓子口，那里有个她没法吞下的肿块，这整个过程中钻石都一刻不停地闪耀着。

"喜欢吗？"他问，她能听出他声音里的战栗，明白那下面藏着一个无底洞，除了对她会把它扔回他脸上的恐惧外别无他物。

她不知道该怎么回答。当她把它从盒子里拿出来，举到他面前时，戒指差点儿就掉在了地板上。"我知道你在想我们几乎都不了解对方。"他说，那些话是对她还没做出的争论的回答。"但我们自从十一岁起就认识了。我没带来其他的惊喜，格兰杰。只有我。善于不重要的事，其他的却并不，对你来说不够好。如果你-"

"我觉得传统会要求你把它戴上。"她抢在他之前说。

他差点儿戴错了手指，带子在他滑上手指时也感觉很奇怪。她从来就没喜欢过戒指。他们总是让她觉得像是摩擦着她的脚镣，但这个感觉刚刚好。它感觉就像被捧起来一样。

"喜欢吗？"他再次问。

她低头看着她的手，然后抬头看他苍白的，尖尖的脸。"呃，"她说，"这不是亮蓝色的纸糊项链，但我认为还不错。"

...…

虫鸣在太阳升起时格外响亮，赫敏呻吟着把枕头拉过头顶。"那是什么？"她大声询问。

德拉科感到一阵内疚的刺痛，但很小。他感到的大部分是沾沾自喜的满足。"我没提过克莱姆，对吗？"他说着，试图让他的腔调沾染一丝懊悔。"我有只侏儒蒲。她超可爱的。"

克莱姆在他的衣橱边叫了一声，赫敏发出了一声可能是含混大笑的声音。

德拉科伸展着他的脚趾，擦过她的，然后躺下，感到十分开心。毕竟，对一个男人来说，并不是每个醒来的早晨都能这么接近完美。

呃。直到现在来说不是这样。他认为这会一直延续下去的。

又多了一个开心的理由。

Fin.


End file.
